Surprise!
by Technician Fan
Summary: What would you do if you come back from the dead, sort of, and find out that your ex-girlfriend is now pregnant with a man that you once worked with? EL/LC/CB


Surprise!

By Technician Fan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Spoilers: Ending of Enemy at the Gate. If you have not seen that and you do not wish for the ending to be exposed, do not read any further. Seriously.**

A/N: This story takes place at the end of Enemy at the Gate where everybody is on the balcony. This is pretty much what happens right after that.

"So you're absolutely positive that no one can see us, right?" Ronon asked Woolsey.

"Absolutely positive, yes," Woolsey replied. "The cloak was initiated by the guy that looks like a monkey." Everyone looked at him in confusion. He saw their faces and said, "I can never remember his name."

"You mean Chuck?" Amelia asked him.

"Yeah, him."

"He kind of does look like a monkey, come to think of it."

There was a brief silence after that, though it wasn't awkward. Everyone was still taking in the breath-taking view that they now had. The silence was broken by footsteps coming up behind all of them. They all turned around.

"Oh, hey Major, how's it going?" Sheppard asked Major Lorne.

Lorne didn't say anything in response. He almost looked like he was in shock. His eyes were open wide and he was staring into nothingness.

"Yo, Lorne, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I was just talking with my girlfriend a second ago."

Sheppard sighed and looked at him with pity. "Aw, did she break up with you? Look, it happens all the time. It may take a while to get over it, but you'll be fine."

"No, sir, she didn't break up with me."

"Well then what happened?"

"I went to go look for her after I knew everything was okay and I found her looking for me. I ran up to her and she said 'we're home.' I said 'we're alive.' She then said, 'I'm pregnant.'"

Sheppard smiled. "Is that it? Well that's good news! Assuming the kid is yours, of course."

"Yeah, it's mine."

"That's great! You're going to be a dad!"

Lorne's face softened up. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"You are going to be a dad!"

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Lorne was looking a bit more excited about it now.

"You're gonna be a dad!"

"I'm gonna be a—"

McKay cut him off. "Alright, alright, we get it. You're going to be a dad. Congratulations."

"I think that's the first compliment you have ever given me, McKay," Lorne said. Everyone laughed and congratulated Lorne.

"So, lad, who's the lucky lady?" Beckett asked from the other end.

Everyone seemed to freeze. Lorne said, "Uh, doc, I don't think you know her."

"Oh, sure I do. I may just be a clone of the real Carson, but I have all the memories of him when he was the chief of medicine for three years, Major. And I had to help out when Dr. Keller was sick. I had to have met her at least once, or at least have a memory of her."

"She wasn't here those times. She was here the year after the real you died and she left before we found you."

"But you said that you just talked to her right now, didn't you? That means she has to be here now. Surely you can introduce me, please?" Beckett looked at him in anticipation.

"Maybe now's not the time, doc. She's . . . uh . . . . She's going around the whole city telling her friends the news. Maybe later, okay?"

"Very well. Ooh, I'm just so excited to meet her."

Cadman walked onto the balcony, not noticing Beckett and ran over to Amelia. "Amelia, there you are! I tried to find you in the control room, but Chuck said you were down here! I have the most exciting news for you!"

"Laura, I already know," Amelia hissed under her breath.

Cadman looked confused for a minute but spotted Lorne when Amelia gestured with her head towards him. "Evan! I didn't know you were down here!"

"I thought I'd tell my CO before you did," Lorne said, giving her a quick hug. His arm rested around her shoulders.

"Just come down to the infirmary every once in a while for check-ups, though," Keller said from next to them. "You know, just to make sure everything is going properly.

"Sure thing, Jennifer," Cadman said. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have to go tell Lieutenant Thompson! See you later, sweetie," she said, leaning up to kiss Lorne quickly on the cheek. Beckett looked baffled as she somewhat skipped off the balcony and towards the transporters.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Beckett's response. His reaction surprised them all. "I thought you said I didn't know her?"

"I know I did, doc. It's just so weird to tell you that your ex-girlfriend is now my pregnant girlfriend. I mean, you guys dated for nearly a year! It's kind of awkward, if you catch my drift."

"I admit, it's a bit of a shocker, but that was a long time ago. And remember, that wasn't me. That Carson Beckett died, lad."

"But you're still here! You're like the flesh and blood afterlife of him, with every memory of his life!"

"Even so, our relationship didn't last very long. Like you said, _nearly_ a year. Yours has lasted longer, and now you're starting a family. We never would have had that happen, even if I hadn't died. She loves you, and you love her. I could never stand in the way of that."

Now the awkward silence came. Everyone was looking from Lorne to Beckett and back again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, doc," Lorne finally said.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I probably would've done the same thing if I were in your position."

"Let's just hope you aren't going to be in my position." He and Beckett laughed.

"Right. Now come here and give me a hug!" Beckett said, extending his arms out.

Lorne looked baffled now. "Why?"

"Cause hugging solves everything! Now get over here!" Lorne slowly walked over and was grabbed by Beckett into a big bear hug.

"Choking . . . . Not breathing!" He gasped for air when Beckett let him go after that.

"Sorry, lad. Now c'mon, let's go celebrate! You're gonna be a dad!"

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You're gonna be a dad!"

"Seriously, people," McKay said, sounding annoyed. "We already covered that."

"Well he's going to be a dad, Rodney!"

"REALLY? I WOULD'VE NEVER GUESSED!"

A/N: I know, crappy ending. Kind of weird story. But that's my opinion. What's yours? Leave a review and I'll know, please! Thanks for at least reading it!


End file.
